


Polar

by mercy_angel_09



Series: Amorralok Week 2012 [5]
Category: Avatar: The Legend of Korra
Genre: Fraternal Polyandry, Multi, OT3, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercy_angel_09/pseuds/mercy_angel_09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>According to old wives tales in the Water Tribe, the best way to get warm on a cold, polar night is to share body heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polar

**Author's Note:**

> Now this one is the longest so far. And there’s smut. Pretty much all you need to know.
> 
> Warning: mentions of rape and kidnapping

Huddling closer to the fire, Korra shivered. She had forgotten just how cold the tundra got, which was ridiculous seeing as she had been raised on one. However several months in Republic City’s milder climate had completely destroyed her ability to withstand extreme cold. Pulling her irnauti tighter around her, Korra tried to focus her firebending chi to get warmer, but it did little to fend off the creeping cold.

The door to the hut swung open, allowing two snow encrusted figures to quickly enter before it was slammed shut again.

“Spirits it’s cold out there!” Tarrlok exclaimed as he pushed his hood back and shook the snow from his parka. “However our hunt was successful so at least we won’t starve.”

“I don’t care about starving,” Korra snapped as Noatak trailed snow back towards the kitchen. “I care about keeping warm! I’m freezing my ass off over here!”

“Can’t you use your firebending to warm up?” Noatak innocently inquired.

“Don’t you think I already tried that?” She glared at him. “Just…you know what, screw you. I’m finding more pelts.” Getting to her feet, she headed for the storage room where she began to pull out every animal skin she could find. Once she had found every last one in the hut, she proceeded to build a nest and bury herself in the center.

“What is she doing?” Tarrlok asked his brother, noting the way Korra’s expression melted into contentment a she finally started to warm up.

“It looks like she’s trying to warm herself up,” Noatak replied, half of his mouth quirking up into a smile. “Though really, there is a better way.”

Tarrlok shook his head. “She is never going to agree to it.”

“She’s cold. At this point I’m pretty sure she’ll agree to anything so long as she can warm up.”

“That’s devious, even by your standards,” Tarrlok muttered.

“Perhaps, but in the end we all win, don’t we? Besides, she wouldn’t be here in the first place if she wasn’t agreeable to the situation.”

Tarrlok placed his hand on his brother’s shoulder. “I want you to know that if she doesn’t agree to it, we stop. Kidnapping is one thing, and I’m not proud of it, but rape is much, much worse. The minute she says no, we stop, regardless of whatever you had planned.”

“ _If_ she says no, we’ll stop,” Noatak smirked. “But clearly you’ve never caught her ogling us. She wants this just as badly as we do.”

“I can’t believe I’m about to do this.” With a sigh he shrugged. “Come on, let’s just get it over with.”

Noatak snorted. “You act like you won’t enjoy it.”

“Yes, debauching young women is such an enjoyable pastime.”

“That doesn’t change the fact that you’ve been lusting after her. Whatever happens here stays here. We don’t take back to Republic City. Fair enough?”

Staring down his brother and finding not a single hint of malice, Tarrlok nodded. “Fair enough.”

Walking back into the main room, the brothers flanked Korra’s nest of pelts, dropping to the floor next to her.

“Avatar, you look ridiculous,” Noatak said as he placed more wood on the fire.

She responded by sticking out her tongue at him.

“Now, now, no need to be so rude,” he admonished. “If you’re going to stick out your tongue, you should at least use it.”

Her cheeks turned a delightful shade of pink, causing the brothers to chuckle.

“You know, Korra,” Tarrlok said as he scooted closer, “there are better ways to warm up.”

“Uh…” She looked between the brothers, noting that their eyes were dark with desire. She swallowed.

“First rule of life on the tundra, you don’t pile on the pelts on top of your clothing. If you get too hot you start sweating,” Noatak explained as he started to pull the skins and furs away from her. “The sweat can then freeze, causing you to come down with hypothermia. We don’t want that now, do we?”

“No,” she murmured as she watched his hand head towards the toggles on her irnauti. With Tarrlok’s help he pulled it off, causing her to shiver.

“Really, it’s best to sleep naked wrapped up in the furs,” Tarrlok continued. “Less of a chance of contracting hypothermia that way.”

“Oh?” Korra could faintly remember being told that as a child, but the compound had all of the modern amenities, so she never had to worry about keeping warm with the traditional water tribe methods.

“But the best way is to share body heat with someone,” Noatak concluded as he started to pull her mukluks off. “The more bodies, the better.”

A sudden wave of realization came crashing down on Korra. Over the last several months she had established a friendship with the men, one that nearly everyone else was wary about. Most everyone said that they were using her, that they had more nefarious plans for her, but they had been almost ridiculously respectful towards her. If Korra were to tell them the truth, she would confess that she didn’t want them to be respectful. They were good looking men, despite their age or perhaps because of it, and more than once Korra woke up in the middle of the night from dreams that involved both them.

“Well,” she purred, “if that’s the case, then perhaps you two would be willing to help me warm up in the safe and proper manner.”

The brothers’s gaze met and held, Noatak’s face pulled into a smug half smile while Tarrlok rolled his eyes. It was irritating that his older brother had been right, again. They started to strip out of their clothing as Korra peeled off her layers.

The trio settled down under the pelts, the soft fur against the bare skin. Korra hummed in delight as she moved her arms from side to side. “I forgot how much I enjoy fur against my skin.”

On her left Tarrlok let out a strangled groan. The girl was going to be the death of him.

“Mm, I like how you think,” Noatak murmured as he rolled onto his side and reached out to brush Korra’s bangs from her eyes. “I’ve always been partial to the sensation myself.”

“It’s a very nice sensation,” she agreed with a saucy look. Taking it as the invitation it was, Noatak leaned down and nipped at her lips, keeping things relatively innocent for the time being. It was Korra who deepened the kiss, running her tongue along his lips, begging entrance to his mouth, and he was more than happy to oblige the demand.

Tarrlok turned his head and watched, admiring the way that the firelight threw the contours of Korra’s body into a sharp relief. He would get his turn soon enough, it was just a matter of being patient.

Eventually Noatak pulled away from Korra, looking down at her with such intensity that she almost flinched. “I want to taste you,” he murmured before he began to kiss his way down her naked body.

She gave a timid nod, having a faint idea of what he was planning. The thing about being a pro-bender was that she heard a lot of locker room talk about conquests, and even though she hadn’t wanted to hear about the sexual escapades of the other teams, she heard them just the same.

Taking his cue, Tarrlok sat her up and positioned himself behind her, allowing her to recline against him. “We won’t hurt you,” he murmured in her ear right before his kissed the pressure point behind her ear. “Any time you want us to stop, let us know.”

“No…no,” she said. “I want this.”

“Are you sure?” he asked. From between her thighs, Noatak looked up at her expectantly.

She nodded. “I’m sure. Go ahead.”

“As you wish,” Noatak said before he placed his mouth against her core.

She groaned at the sensation of his tongue working her folds, sucking and nipping, his teeth scraping against her clit and sending shocks through her body.

With his brother busy between Korra’s legs, Tarrlok massaged her breasts, gently kneading them in the palms of his hands. Sometimes he’d tweak a nipple, causing it to harden and rolling it between his fingers. He was rewarded by little gasps of pleasure and Korra tilting her head to expose her neck. Never one to waste an opportunity, Tarrlok kissed and licked the sensitive skin.

Between the ministrations of both brothers, Korra soon climaxed and much harder than she ever had through her own workings. Panting, she melted against Tarrlok, a languid smile on her face. “That was amazing,” she breathed.

“And that was just the warm up,” Noatak smirked.

Her eyes widened as she could feel Tarrlok chuckle. “Oh.”

Noatak and Tarrlok were true to the promise. By the end of the evening they were lying in the furs, a tangle of limbs and completely stated. Korra was curled against Noatak’s side, Tarrlok curled behind her.

“This is much better than being piled under a bunch of pelts, isn’t it?” Noatak asked, feeling Tarrlok’s laughter through Korra’s body.

“Mm, yes,” she agreed, blinking sleepily up at him. “Though now I’m ready for bed.”

“Then sleep,” Tarrlok murmured as he pressed a kiss against her temple. “We’ll keep you warm.”


End file.
